highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Vritra
Vritra is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. He is the Evil Black Dragon known as the Prison Dragon. Appearance Vritra has the appearance of a large black Eastern Dragon with violet eyes, and third eye on his forehead. In the anime he possess seven light purple tentacles growing at the back of his body. Personality Despite being called an Evil Dragon, Vritra does not show any of his evil personality. In fact, he appears to have a wise and very polite attitude. Whether or not this has anything to do with his soul being split into several pieces remains to be seen. He is also quite brave and fearless, as he states in Volume 9, that regardless of Cao Cao or Yasaka's power, he will fight them no matter what. It is proven to be true due to the fact that he fought the all-powerful god Indra in the past during the war with the Asuras, although he was outmatched by him in the latter. He seems to have a slight case of bystander syndrome; as long as it doesn't directly involve him or Saji, it's not his problem. History He is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings who has been active since ancient times and been aligned with the Asuras before Indra waged war against them. At some point, he also became known as an Evil Dragon in the east with the title of "Evil Prison Dragon King"; because of this, he knows all of the members of the Evil Dragons, including Grendel himself, and he is one of the few dragons to know that Grendel had been eliminated by the original Beowulf at some point in the past before he was sealed. Prior to the series, when Indra waged war against the Asuras, Vritra was vanquished by Indra after he killed Vairochana, the former king of the Asuras, and his soul was split and sealed into multiple Sacred Gears, one of which would end up in Genshirou Saji. There appears to be more than four Vritra Sacred Gears which are held by others, but it is unclear if they also hold parts of his soul (like the evil part). Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Vritra was mentioned in Volume 4 when Ddraig explained to Issei about Ophis and the Five Great Dragon Kings. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, the Grigori, under Azazel's orders, implanted three Vritra Sacred Gears into Saji, restoring part of Vritra's consciousness. In Volume 9, during the battle against the Hero Faction and Yasaka, Vritra (having regained consciousness) was shown to have taken up the role as a mentor to Saji, instructing him on how to use his powers as was the case with Ddraig and Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Azazel explains that even though Vritra is called an Evil Black Dragon he is cute compared to the three brutal Evil Dragons. Vritra, along with Fafnir, helped to wake up Ddraig from his sleep during the attack from Euclid Lucifuge and Grendel from the Khaos Brigade. Vritra was asked by the Two-Heavenly Dragons for help in Volume 17 to convince the past possessors of Divine Dividing to shed some light on Issei's new ability. This limited Saji's ability to use his techniques as it did with Issei's, as the consciousness of their Dragons weren't present for them to utilize said powers. Vritra, however, returned in a timely fashion and Saji was able to reach Balance Breaker. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Vritra appeared in Volume DX.4 during the Azazel Cup’s tournament match in the Armaros Colosseum where Issei and Saji fought against each other with Vritra challenging Ddraig to a duel, which Ddraig accepted. In spite of the fact that Saji was being overwhelmed, Vritra started to praise Saji for his ability to stand up and continue to fight and before Saji was about to be defeated, Vritra asked Issei to deliver the blow since he was Saji's friend, thereby retiring Saji from the game. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As one of the Dragon Kings, Vritra possesses high level dragon powers. He is stated to be weak in terms of raw power when compared to the other Dragon Kings, but he is the best among them in terms of diversity and variation when it comes to techniques along with being considered an Evil Dragon; however, Vritra's power pales in comparison to the other Evil Dragons in this iniquity. He is also powerful enough to hold off on his own against Yasaka, a powerful Youkai fox, who was being empowered by Kyoto's leylines as well as Georg's magic, long enough even without and before the assistance of Yu-Long himself. Power Absorption and Transference: Vritra is capable of absorbing and transferring energy from other beings and objects. Black Flames: Like most Dragons, Vritra has the ability to breathe and control fire. However, his flames are black in color and much more intense. It is very dense and powerful to the point that it is nearly impossible to dispel or erase it. Loki, a powerful Norse God who is expert in Norse magic and Georg, who is a high class magician as both had a hard time dispelling or erasing it, and in the end, they both failed in doing both. *'Curse': Saji has also mentioned that Vritra's black flames have the ability to curse a person as well as a supernatural being's soul for eternity, thereby killing them in the process. Umbrakinesis: Vritra has the ability to control and manipulate shadows and darkness as is shown in one of his Sacred Gears. Power Negation: Vritra creates a field in which it can negate the abilities of his targets. Telepathy: Vritra can somehow telepathically speak through people like Saji, Grendel, Fafnir and Ddraig. Tentacles: He has an ability to generate tentacles, enabling him to immobilize his enemies. He first demonstrates it in his battle against Yasaka. It also possesses all of his Sacred Gear abilities but mainly his cursed black flames, power negation, as well as power absorption & transference. Technique Master: According to Azazel and Shemhazai, Vritra is the weakest Dragon among the Five Great Dragon Kings in terms of raw power. However, his wide variety of techniques make up for his lack of raw power with versatility. Trivia *Vritra is the only Dragon King who is also an "Evil Dragon". *In early vedic religion, Vritra means "the enveloper". *Vritra is the first Eastern Dragon introduced in the series, the second being Midgardsormr, third being Yu-Long, fourth being Niðhöggr, and fifth being Apophis. *Vritra is the first Dragon King and Evil Dragon that was introduced in the series. *Vritra is the only known dragon besides Ddraig and Albion to be permanently sealed in a Sacred Gear. Unlike Ddraig and Albion though, Vritra had his soul and consciousness split up into several Sacred Gears. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Dragon King Category:Evil Dragon Category:DxD Category:Mythological Figures